For The Heart I Once Had
by Tiayumi
Summary: Il est toujours là, à l'intérieur du trou qui me sert de cœur. Pourquoi j'essaye à nouveau de faire partie de sa vie si c'est pour le détruire de la manière la plus grandiose qui soit ? Fic DBSK
1. Prologue

**Notes :** Voici une fiction qui traine sur mon pc depuis presque 2 ans. À la base, c'était un oneshot dédicadé pour Mayuko mais il a fini par prendre plus d'ampleur que prévu *rires C'est très... spéciale. On retrouve les DBSK, Lee Chi Hoon et un membre de The Gazette. C'est vivement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

À l'extérieur, la brume exhalait une odeur nauséabonde, dense et épaisse, qui empreignait avec douceur et délicatesse leurs chairs meurtries par l'angoisse. Devant les grilles, les yeux rivés sur la forteresse, les survivants attendaient ... inutilement. L'espoir était une psychose. Imaginaient-ils seulement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur ? Entendaient-ils les cris, les grincements de dents, les pleurs ? Non, certainement pas. Les voix les avaient condamnés comme les autres prisonniers. Une créature lécha le sang d'une victime, l'essence d'une vie s'échappant le long de ses griffes acérés, qui finira noyée, absorbée par la terre meuble. Les survivants n'étaient plus. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

À l'intérieur, les résidents étaient enchaînés à leurs peurs. Ils ne comptaient plus les années qu'ils avaient passées dans ce dédale car ils savaient que jamais ils n'en ressortiraient vivants. Ou morts. Alors, en boucle, les souvenirs jouaient amèrement avec leurs obsessions, les métamorphosant en monstres, incapables d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. La mort les avait oubliés. Et le soleil s'était détourné d'eux. Ils étaient seuls. La folie les guettait, aguichant comme le sourire obscène d'une prostituée. Pourtant, la maîtresse des lieux avait perçu cette menace. Elle s'était emmurée dans le sixième sous-sol, pensant y réchapper. Mais la folie subsistait. Croissante.

Là, dans ces murs, sommeillait une horreur, sans nom. Sanglée contre une table droite, de la tête au pied, elle criait son désespoir. Chaque syllabe lui arrachait les cordes vocales, provoquant la montée d'un liquide verdâtre de ses entrailles. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à extérioriser son âme ? Elle n'en avait plus. Dans les cages accrochées au plafond, des êtres en tout genre l'observaient agoniser. Ils s'excitaient mutuellement de sa souffrance, la condescendant de sourires tordues, le sang et la sueur ruisselant d'entre les grilles rouillées. Ils en voulaient encore. Pour eux, cette horreur n'avait pas assez payée, pas assez souffert... Clous. Cordes. Miroir. Des doigts, au sol. Une main, coupée. Ses yeux avaient tout vu, avant que de fines aiguilles ne les transpercent, les tatouant ainsi pour toujours de ces images funestes.

« Veux-tu vivre ? »

Autrefois, elle avait été humaine. Autrefois, elle avait des rêves, des êtres chers, un monde. Oui, autrefois... Maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'une horreur, prostrée dans une cache, derrière une baie vitrée, étreinte de toutes parts. Comme une créature immonde. Une chose qui devait disparaître sans laisser de traces. Nuisance. Poison. Déchet. Essentiellement, c'était ce qu'elle incarnait. Son cerveau et les êtres dans les cages en étaient intimement convaincus. La haine émanait du restant de son corps, écartelé et éventré contre la table. Il suffisait d'avoir des yeux... Pour le comprendre.

« Veux-tu aimer ? »

Avait-elle bien entendu ce que les voix lui murmuraient ? Aimer ? Un nouveau cri perçait les murs, sa peau se déchirait, à nouveau. À cause de lui, de ce visage éthéré. Une réminiscence dont elle se saurait volontiers passée. Qu'il était pénible d'effacer de sa mémoire la seule personne qu'elle avait aimé détester, car il était responsable de sa condition. C'était lui qui l'avait séduite, c'était lui qui l'avait trompée, c'était lui qui l'avait enfermée. Ici.

« Veux-tu mourir ? »

Un regard, un sourire, un cri. La cage dégringola, broyant le spécimen qui gesticulait avec frénésie. Les liens étaient brisés, les sangles jonchaient sur le sol ensanglanté. L'horreur... La maîtresse gémit, frappant contre le mur son corps frêle et lacéré. Elle devait sortir, au plus vite. L'horreur... était libre.


	2. From The Inside Out

**Notes** : Félicitations ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez survécu au prologue haha. Dans ce chapitre, installation de l'ambiance et de ce qui vous attends ~ N'hésitez à commenter, même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Et s'il y a des questions, je suis prête à y répondre.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre I : From The Inside Out<span>**

Excités, sous l'œil alerte du corbeau qui virevoltait au dessus de leurs têtes, les Dieux de l'Est traversèrent l'allée, parsemée d'éclatants bouleaux blancs et de fleurs aussi écarlates que le sang. Le soleil s'était à peine couché, et déjà, la pénombre pointait le bout de son nez, enveloppant dans un halo sombre la forêt qui les encerclait. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous leurs pas -pourtant légers-, ébranlant le silence sinistre qui sinuait l'air ambiant. Un vent glacial, provenant de la résidence secondaire ouest, frigorifiait à petit feu les invités. Junsu et Jaejoong étaient transis de froid, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à mi-chemin du sentier. Plus ils avançaient vers les portes à doubles battants de la gigantesque demeure, plus, de l'autre côté, les herses hautes de 5m se refermaient sur elles-mêmes, condamnant l'entrée principale. Yoochun fronça les sourcils, troublé. Il sentait un souffle étrangement chaud caressait sa nuque. Agacé par ses frottements incessants, il se retourna. Ses mains brassaient le vide, rien. Il haussa les épaules, continuant sa marche d'un pas déterminé. Changmin avait vraiment des blagues de mauvais goût...

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent le somptueux hall d'entrée, un majordome s'empressa de les accueillir, se courbant sans cesse, l'air grave. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent guère attention. Des escaliers jaspés, recouverts d'interminables tapis rutilants, menaient à des balcons qui étaient dissimulés derrière des colonnes où des arabesques étaient peints. Des vitraux laissaient transparaitre une faible lumière qui bien vite s'évanouissait contre le lustre accroché au plafond, orné tel la Chapelle Sixtine. Et ce n'était que ce qu'ils apercevaient car cinq étages les séparaient du plafond en question. Yunho se frotta les yeux. Jaejoong respirait difficilement. Cet endroit puait le luxe. Et la luxure.

Le majordome les observaient du coin de l'œil, caché derrière son bandeau qui lui recouvrait plus de la moitié du visage. Ils avaient été piégés, avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela n'était même pas drôle... Émerveillé, Junsu ne cessait de lui poser des questions, les unes toutes aussi farfelues que les autres.

-Un manoir maudit ?

-Oui, depuis des siècles.

Changmin pouffa de rires, tentant de refouler en vain l'euphorie qui minait ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas entendre de nos jours pour dissuader les Dieux de l'Est de prendre un temps de repos -aussi minime fût-il-. Il s'avança près de son ami, caustique. Cet énergumène n'arrivait pas à l'orteil de Lee Soo Man qui avait le don de gâcher leurs vacances, avec un malin plaisir. Oui, vraiment pas.

-N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, Junsu. Il raconte n'importe quoi.

L'homme rit. Faussement. Après tout, la gentillesse avait des limites. Si seulement Changmin savait ce qui les attendait, derrière ces murs, sous cette terre. Il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de l'envoyer paître.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, amusez-vous bien, messieurs.

Yunho s'empara des clefs, hélant les autres qui, à la traîne, s'extasiaient devant les tableaux et les statues. En effet, les mots manquaient à Yoochun pour décrire les merveilles qu'il était en train de contempler. Magique, surnaturelle, étrange ? Il ne savait lequel choisir, en particulier pour la peinture au fond de l'alcôve légèrement éclairée. Un papillon pourpre était représenté, virevoltant autour d'une flamme qui oscillait entre le bleu et l'orange. Même si le peintre l'avait figé en plein vol, Yoochun savait que le papillon finirait entièrement brûlé, consumé dans un dernier soubresaut d'espoir. Mais ce qui était à l'arrière-plan le perturbait davantage. Un homme d'une beauté saisissante se tenait près d'un trône en argent, les yeux fixés, étincelant de tristesse, sur le papillon écarlate du premier plan. Étrangement, ce personnage lui rappelait Jaejoong. Il était beau et innocent, comme lui. Même son physique était sensiblement le même. Pourtant, les chaînes qui ceinturaient son corps chassaient cette idée absurde. Jaejoong n'était pas un prisonnier, il était libre, aussi libre que l'air. En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, Yoochun remarqua un autre personnage caché dans l'ombre du précédent. Une aura malveillante s'en dégageait, même si l'on ne discernait qu'une partie, bien évidemment. Quelques traits soulignaient son regard sombre et mesquin, accentuant ses desseins comme foncièrement mauvais. Ou peut-être ne l'étaient-ils pas ? Yoochun parcourut des yeux la gravure sous le cadre, dubitatif.

_**Ceci Est Un Mensonge. Où Est La Vérité ?**_

Une sombre sensation, un horrible pressentiment, le tenaillaient. Il avait fait une erreur. Et une voix à l'intérieur de lui-même affirmait qu'elle était irréparable. Que la machine était en route. Que plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Que même son sacrifice n'y changerait rien. Pourquoi ? Comment savait-il cela alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas la véritable fonction de cet endroit ? Il avait peur. Qui lui parlait ?

Des couloirs, des portes, des escaliers, des murs. Qui se ressemblaient, qui l'accusaient, qui lui rappelaient son passé qu'il pensait avoir effacé. Junsu et les autres avançaient sous ses yeux, confus. Au ralenti, ils s'éloignaient, les mètres se creusant de secondes en secondes. Ils étaient si loin, leurs voix n'étaient qu'un murmure étouffé, enveloppé de bruits parasites. Jaejoong s'accrocha tant bien que mal à une colonne en marbre, le souffle court. Il était mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de planer. Une morsure, une corde. Qu'est-ce qu'il apercevait dans cette cage ? Un amas de chair, gémissant. Non, le trouble s'accentua. C'était un enfant, accroupi. Du sang à foison, comme si l'on avait vidé sa vie à l'extérieur... C'était quoi cet endroit ? Où était-il ? Où étaient les autres ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé par ce couloir ni même par cette porte. La panique fut fulgurante. Jaejoong fit demi-tour, traversa trois salles d'affiliée, gravit quatre à quatre un escalier et percuta une personne, le majordome.

« Tu ne peux pas nous échapper. Tu es mort, depuis longtemps. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Non... Ce n'était pas... possible. Il était guéri. Comment pouvaient-elles revenir ? Comment pouvait-il les entendre à nouveau ? Elles faisaient partie de son ancienne vie. Il y avait longtemps, lorsqu'il était bêtement enchaîné à l'amour, à la folie, aux vices... De ce qu'il croyait être son âme-sœur. Lentement, le ledit majordome enleva le bandeau immaculé qui dissimulait son visage, rongé par la haine. La lueur des bougies aux alentours révélait un sourire carnassier qui s'étirait au fur et à mesure que Jaejoong reconnaissait avec désespoir les caractéristiques et l'identité de cet homme.

-Comme on se retrouve, mon ange.

-Rei...ta.

Décidément, le passé rattrapait tout le monde, sans exception.

Vautrés dans les sofas, Changmin et Junsu s'adonnaient à une activité qu'ils partageaient en commun : manger. Ils se goinfraient de sucreries dans l'insouciance la plus totale, se lançant des bonbons qui avaient pour mission d'atterrir dans leurs bouches jamais satisfaites. Ils ignoraient le temps qu'ils avaient passé là, ensemble, mais seuls. Car les autres avaient empruntés des chemins différents, souhaitant apparemment découvrir les merveilles que renfermaient ce manoir eux-mêmes. Ils étaient excités par l'inconnu. Junsu comprenait. Mais l'absence de ses amis commençait à se faire longue... Et il ne savait pourquoi, alors que Changmin continuait à manger tranquillement ses friandises, l'anxiété l'envahissait de toutes parts. Il finit par demander, à bout :

-Tu sais où est Yoochun ?

Changmin détourna la délicate attention qu'il portait à son paquet de chips et fixa Junsu, perplexe :

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Il n'est pas parti dormir ? Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était fatigué pendant le trajet.

-Tu es fantastique, 'Min.

-Hm ?

-On peut toujours compter sur toi.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, étonné. Le sucre lui avait certainement surchauffé le cerveau. Junsu était devenu aussi caustique que lui mais sans les railleries cinglantes, bien sûr. Changmin soupira. Il aurait dû écouter Jaejoong et ne pas abuser de la nourriture, surtout de ces sucreries malsaines posées sur la table. Ceux-ci les rendait étrangement antipathiques.

-Passe-moi une sucette.

-Non.

Il lui saisit le bras et força son aîné à le dévorer des yeux, à défaut de pouvoir manger autre chose. Il se doutait qu'il avait peur, il le voyait trembler. Comme s'il était en manque. De quoi, ça, Changmin ne saurait le dire malheureusement.

-Appelle-le. Sa voix te rassura.

Junsu sourit et se dégagea de son emprise.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin de Yoochun ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Changmin était là. Était-il si inutile que ça ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de lui envoyer un coussin à la figure, accompagné d'un sombre regard. Son ami se frotta le visage avec un sourire béat, qui disparut aussitôt. Aucune réponse. Il tombait directement sur le répondeur de Yoochun. Un bruit sourd retentit dans le manoir, l'empêchant d'ajouter le moindre commentaire. Tous les deux s'observaient, interdits, tandis que Yunho débarqua en trombe dans la salle de séjour, haletant.

-On est dans la merde !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama Junsu appuyé contre Changmin, l'air grave.

-Nous sommes enfermés...

La pluie déferla sur le toit, les gouttes d'eau, cinglantes, claquèrent contre les vitres vertigineuses, les entaillant tels des couteaux. Ils étaient impuissants. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent était d'accepter ce cauchemar qui se profilait à peine, difficilement, et dont l'ampleur dépassait de loin leur imagination. Un autre cri se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus strident et déchirant que le précédent. Personne ne releva le fait. Aucun d'eux n'osaient exprimer le désespoir qu'ils ressentaient de peur d'aggraver la situation. Le silence, ce vide énorme qui se creusait insidieusement entre eux, et qui éveillait les démons de leurs pensées les plus intimes, comme si elles souhaitaient les ankyloser, tous. Seul Changmin échappait à la règle. Il se confortait dans le marché qu'il avait contracté avec Chi Hoon. Pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui l'assurait de son honnêteté ? Mieux valait ne pas le savoir...

Finalement, ce fut Yoochun qui brisa le silence, sorti in extrémis du hall d'entrée, la détresse clairement dépeinte dans ses yeux noirs. Des hallucinations. C'était la seule explication possible. Il s'apprêtait à leur expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir mais il remarqua qu'ils étaient quatre, et non cinq. Où était passé son cher et tendre -amant- ?

-Jaejoong... Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Yunho jeta un regard désemparé à Changmin qui suçotait sereinement son bonbon. Comment le lui annonçait sans faire de dégâts ? Junsu déglutit :

-Je... ne sais pas. Il nous suivait, puis il a disparu comme ça, d'un coup.

Yoochun rit.

-Elle est bien bonne, celle-là. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Junsu secoua la tête, l'air grave. Il ne plaisantait pas du tout. C'était la vérité, dans toute sa splendeur.

-Non.

Il se mordit la lèvre, la panique lui saisissant la gorge. Et le cœur. Avant de partir, Jaejoong avait fait une crise. Il lui avait dit que ça avait recommencé, qu'elles lui avaient susurré des choses horribles, qu'elles l'avaient torturé, quand il s'était endormi dans sa chambre -raison pour laquelle il partageait chaque nuit son lit avec une personne différente-. Bien sûr, Yoochun croyait ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas l'origine de ses délires qui l'angoissait. Il avait peur. Peur pour Jaejoong, mais aussi pour lui-même. Que lui cachait-il ? Ils étaient censés n'avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'aimaient.

-Hey ho, tu m'écoutes Yoochun ?

L'interpellé en question s'élança à travers les couloirs, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qu'hurlait son meilleur ami, Junsu, qui le suivait à son tour. Pourtant, c'était peine perdue. Son kidnappeur avait bien pris soin de le faire disparaître, et personne ne pourra le libérer de ses griffes. Non, absolument personne.

_1er nuit, 03h49. Chambre 18 D, 4ème étage._

_Notre plan est parfait. Ils ne se doutent de rien, même notre pion ignore l'existence du rituel. Je suis curieux de savoir combien de temps ils resteront humains. Je sens qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser._

« Tu es condamné »

Le vent hurlait aux fenêtres, le désespoir couchait à sa porte. Pour Junsu, cela faisait une éternité qu'il était prostré dans cette maison de dingue. La lumière avait disparu de son monde, les journées étant désormais des nuits. De 24h. Il soupira, laissant tomber son corps sur le sofa décomposé. Lorsque Changmin lui avait confirmé que les portes à double battants du hall d'entrée étaient scellées et qu'un corps gisait non loin du lieu, Yunho -naturellement- s'était proposé pour aller chercher une autre sortie, leur rédemption, disait-il. Mais depuis lors, rien. Beaucoup d'endroits étaient toujours sous clef, interdits. Et pas la moindre trace de Jaejoong, ni encore moins celle des autres. Junsu s'allongea sur le sofa, pensif, les yeux rivés sur le plafond qui lui paraissait étrangement captivant. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça... Une douleur, un souvenir encore fraîchement gravé dans sa mémoire. Le rejet. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Étant son confident, il pensait connaître Yoochun comme sa poche, mais il se trompait. Cette nuit, son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné dans une cour lugubre où des rangées de cages vides étaient entreposées. Il frissonna, Junsu entendait encore le hurlements des bêtes à l'extérieur. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Yoochun savait très bien que la solitude le rendait fou à lier. Tout le monde était parti à la recherche de Jaejoong. Pas besoin qu'il y aille aussi... Il aurait pu rester à ses côtés. Ils auraient pu rechercher Jaejoong ensemble, tous les deux. Injustice. Junsu savait très bien qu'à ses yeux il n'était pas aussi important que lui. Yoochun avait franchi la grille qui séparait le premier secteur du second, malgré ses suppliques, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait fait un choix. Celui de le perdre.

« Tu veux aussi disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jalousie rongeait son amour, putréfiant son âme au fur et à mesure. Junsu n'était plus lui-même. Cet endroit le transformait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il sortit son portable et forma une énième fois, désespérément, le numéro de son ami. Pas de réponse. L'avait-il trouvé ? C'était peu probable. Plus les heures avançaient, moins il voyait ses compagnons. Et quand il les retrouvait au détour d'un couloir, quelque chose changeait en eux, à chaque fois.

Yunho claqua sa tête contre le mur. Tout était de sa faute. Absolument tout. Harassé par son rôle de leader, il avait demandé des vacances, les conduisant ainsi malgré lui dans ce cauchemar indéfinissable. Mais honnêtement, qui aurait pu deviner un tel retournement de situation ? Même Changmin qui était officieusement l'auteur de ce voyage ne s'imaginait guère l'étendue de ce désastre, ce sanglant rituel, auquel ils prenaient tous part à leur insu. Yunho fixa l'objet tranchant, quelque peu émoussé par les taillades de ses précédentes victimes avant de le prendre à son tour dans ses mains tremblantes. Il préférait croire qu'il était fautif, que comme toujours, c'était son rôle de maquiller les erreurs des autres, de les protéger. Et pour se persuader qu'il avait tort, son cerveau lui martelait l'instant où il avait fait la sourde oreille aux avertissements de Jaejoong, cette nuit où il avait vu son ami se tortiller par terre rien qu'en prononçant le nom de ce lieu démoniaque. Yunho avait choisi d'être égoïste, il avait pensé à lui pour une fois dans sa vie. En quoi était-ce mal ? Pourquoi aurait-il dû se refuser cette échappatoire ? Qui comprenait sa souffrance ? Qui comprenait le fait qu'à cause de sa position soit-disant dominante, il avait toujours été spolié de tout, pour le bien-être des autres ? Il grinça des dents.

« Assassin.»

La lame entailla la paume de sa main. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il s'était vengé d'eux en les attirant ici ? Car après tout, les autres ne méritaient pas tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait. Depuis longtemps, ils profitaient de lui, comme des sangsues, suçant l'essence de la vie que Yunho contrôlait à peine, ce don qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé, d'ailleurs. Il voulait en finir. Tout arrêter. Il en avait marre de ces faux-semblants : marre de vendre du rêve alors qu'il n'en avait plus, marre de sourire alors qu'il était déprimé, marre d'aimer alors qu'il se détestait. Il recommença, encore une fois. Il essayait de noyer sa douleur, de ne plus entendre ces voix, mais c'était sans espoir. Il était tombé dans un trou, sans fond, avec elles. Il ne remarqua même pas Changmin ouvrir la porte, l'observer d'un œil malicieux et s'approcher de lui en narrant avec amusement :

-Quelqu'un m'a demandé de veiller sur ta santé mentale... Et vu comment tu fais joujou avec ça, il avait raison de s'en préoccuper.

Relevant son menton, il dévisagea le cadet qui le narguait du haut de son mètre 86. Yunho fronça les sourcils. Où était passé le « vrai » Changmin ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un schizophrène... Pour qui se prenait-il avec ce sourire sardonique, ce ton condescendant, et surtout, ce regard livide ? Leurs amis se torturaient l'esprit en guise d'occupation et lui se permettait d'attiser son mal être. La bonne blague. Son compagnon délirait complètement, voilà maintenant qu'il était investi d'une mission humanitaire par une personne toute aussi avenante, semble-t-il. Yunho rigola, avant de se balancer sur sa chaise et de lâcher sa paire de ciseaux, laissant le plus jeune perplexe. C'était trop facile et tellement évident... Changmin n'était pas cinglé, il était parfaitement sain d'esprit. Il avait conscience de ses actions et de ses choix. L'euphorie disparut aussitôt. Douce au palais, mielleuse aux papilles, l'hypocrisie était une consolation pour son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendisse compte du goût amer qu'elle laissait dans sa bouche : le désespoir.

« Monstre »

Yunho cligna des yeux. Impossible d'y échapper.

-Tu les entends ? Demanda Changmin innocemment.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Yunho se leva, contourna la table et empoigna sa chemise avec fureur alors que depuis tout ce temps, il avait réussi à contenir sa vraie nature, celle contre laquelle il se battait en silence, quand tout allait mal. Mais maintenant, elle le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. La bête en lui avait envie de faire du mal, de détruire tout ce qu'il avait protégé jusqu'à lors : sa famille, ses amis.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Changmin plissa les yeux.

-Réponds-moi.

Il garda le silence. Et Yunho crût devenir fou. Des secondes, des minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que l'un d'eux ne sourcille. Jusqu'à ce que... Tac. L'horloge massif à côté du piano à queue se stoppa. Il devenait nerveux, tout autour de lui vacillait, tournait tellement vite, qu'il se surprit à penser aux voix. Et si c'était vrai ce qu'elles avaient dit à son sujet ? Qu'il était un monstre, un assassin.

-S'il te plaît... finit-il par implorer au bord de la crise de nerfs, réponds-moi.

-Lâche-moi d'abord.

Le ledit leader s'exécuta, retournant s'asseoir à sa place. Lorsque son vis-à-vis se débarrassa de sa chemise, Yunho remarqua que sa main droite se vidait de son sang. Anormalement vermeille. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, sa conscience s'alarmait. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ? Quand avait-il entendu les voix ? Quand avait-il commencé à changer ? Mais le plus urgent dans l'état actuel des choses, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Changmin ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui en soulevaient d'autres toutes aussi complexes...

-Rejoins-moi.

Yunho sourit, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-T'es vraiment dingue, toi.

-Mauvaise réponse.

De sa poche, il saisit une seringue gorgée d'un liquide bleuâtre phosphorescent. Oui, il était devenu dingue. Et ce n'était que le premier stade.

_2ème nuit, 13h26. Abattoir, sous-sol 2_

_Nous avons un problème: Yoochun est dans le deuxième secteur. Si je démarre le programme de sécurité, les expériences seront relâchées... Mais je ne me permettrais pas de le perdre pour l'instant, même s'il découvre des choses qu'il n'est pas censé comprendre maintenant. Sois sans crainte._

L'obscurité. Il ne devait pas entendre ses mots, ils ne leur étaient pas destinés. Junsu se trompait. Comme d'habitude, il parlait sans réfléchir alors qu'il savait ce que Yoochun ressentait pour Jaejoong. Comment pouvait-il lui dire une chose pareille ? Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas. Sans toi, je suis perdu, je... La folie ambiante déteignait-elle autant sur son âme ? Son corps percuta le mur. Après tout, ce n'était ni un rêve ni un cauchemar. Yoochun était réellement dans ce manoir. Il suivait à tâtons le corridor, trébuchant sans cesse lorsque des marches se présentaient à lui. La panique.

« Imbécile »

Il fit volte-face. Maintenant, il était seul, à la merci de la créature qui le poursuivait. Junsu ignorait que Yoochun l'avait abandonné pour le protéger. Il avait fui ses sentiments, il l'avait rejeté pour son bien. Mais comment ce dernier pourrait-il le comprendre car lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Les bruits s'intensifièrent. L'oppression se fit ressentir, Yoochun accéléra le mouvement, courant à travers tout, balayant les toiles d'araignées et les voiles sales qui ballotaient au gré du vent sec. Il ferma à double tour la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci, haletant. Il était en sécurité, tant que son poursuivant ne trouvait pas un moyen d'accéder à cette pièce. D'ailleurs, combien de temps avait-il avant que cela n'arrive ? Une dizaine de minutes, si pas moins. Hésitant, il considéra l'endroit où il s'était enfermé, l'adrénaline s'atténuant à chaque bouffée d'air qu'il inspirait. Il gisait lamentablement à l'entrée de la bibliothèque principale du manoir. Il aurait pu tomber pire comme geôle, mais au moins, ce lieu avait le mérite d'être intéressant. La poussière s'était transformée en poudre, elle alourdissait l'air, corrompait de ses parasites l'oxygène et surtout, se diffusait progressivement comme une nappe de brume. Si Yoochun restait assez longtemps à l'intérieur, peut-être finirait-il en poussière, lui aussi ? Il observa les fenêtres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir, ces vitres cendreuses, craquelées, encadrées de murs grisonnants, qui filtraient un monde qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir : la liberté. Il s'engouffra dans la salle, continuant d'examiner les lieux, la peur au ventre. Des milliers de livres étaient entreposés ici, sur les étagères aussi grandes que les piliers qui soutenaient la charpente du toit en bois. C'était effrayant.

« Tu n'es pas curieux, numéro 3 ? »

Oh que si, il l'était. La curiosité était un vilain défaut. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les secrets existaient... La réalité tuait, si on n'y prenait garde. Finalement, un bureau en marbre blanc attira l'attention de Yoochun. Ses yeux étaient certes habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, lourde et poisseuse, mais ils n'étaient pas capables de déchiffrer ce que les feuilles, les carnets, ou encore les livres rapportaient. Il alluma une bougie et s'empara au hasard d'un document à côté des autres tas de feuilles épars, avant de maudire son geste. Sous ses yeux était fidèlement crayonné le portrait de la créature qui l'avait pris en chasse. Il parcourut du regard les annotations écrites en dessous du croquis, l'effroi le ressaisissant à nouveau :

Ce spécimen est sous doute le plus dangereux de tous. Doué d'intelligence, le hunter est capable d'utiliser l'environnement à son avantage. Il n'abandonne jamais. Même démembré, il conserve son agressivité et son désir de chasser. Il s'arrête uniquement quand sa proie est tuée, voire consommée. Généralement, son mode opératoire consiste à la poursuivre afin de l'amener dans un piège préalablement préparé. Sa rapidité et son agilité font de lui un ennemi très coriace, surtout lorsqu'il se rencontre en groupe. Résistant aux armes, le feu et l'acide sont peut-être les seuls moyens efficaces de l'abattre. Heureusement que nous n'en avons créer qu'une vingtaine et non une centaine comme l'exigeait le programme.

Yoochun déglutit, ses mains tremblaient. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé jusqu'à présent. Il savait que cette chose était hostile mais là... les chances de survivre lui semblaient tout à coup inexistantes. Il évita de penser à Junsu qu'il avait laissé seul quelques heures auparavant, et tourna la page :

Mémo à l'intention de mes apprentis 

Les résidents, comme nous les appelons, semblent être issues de notre imagination. Cependant, à mon grand dam, il s'agit en fait des restes de nos cobayes ou de ceux qui sont restés trop longtemps ici, emprisonnés, pour finalement disparaître mystérieusement. Sachez que ces êtres sont entre la vie et la mort. On peut les retenir pendant un certains laps de temps mais ils finissent toujours par réapparaitre. Sont-ils réels ou non, je l'ignore.

Quant à l'horreur, elle est l'aboutissement de plusieurs vies entières de recherche... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations à son sujet, juste que l'heureuse élue est actuellement une femme et qu'elle est toujours vivante après 2 cycles de résurrection. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Évitez de vous enticher d'elle, n'ayez aucune pitié dans vos rapports. Malgré son apparence, elle n'est plus humaine... Elle ne ressent plus la douleur.

Pour finir, le plus important « détail » à connaître avant de nous suivre : les voix. Il faut apprendre à les contrôler sinon ce sont elles qui vous contrôlent, et vous tuent. Je ne sais pas d'où elles proviennent, juste que certains ne les entendent pas et que d'autres le font. Peut-être est-ce encore une nouvelle expérience, qui sait ?

Bonne chance à tous.

Dr. Chambers

Yoochun soupira. Ça devait être joyeux de travailler ici. Plus il lisait, plus il se perdait dans des élucubrations inimaginables. Quand allait-il se réveiller de ce cauchemar ? Quand ? C'était impossible que tout ce qu'il avait découvert soit vrai. Comment pouvait-on sciemment participer à des activités pareilles ? Yoochun referma le livre et le jeta par terre, dégoûté.

« Haha. »

L'horloge sonna. Si fort que le son bourdonnait dans la salle, faisant trembler les étagères et les fenêtres par la même occasion. Il devait partir au plus vite, cela commençait à devenir -très- dangereux. Le hunter pouvait débarquer, à n'importe quel instant. Pourtant, la bougie en main, le jeune homme trainait des pieds, arrêtant son regard de temps à autre sur les autres livres. Il avait encore soif d'apprendre. L'inconscient.

**Centre hospitalier St. Veronica. Chambre 586 C, Lee Soo Young.**

**13 Mars 1898**

Soo Young réussit à prononcer mon nom dans un soupir pratiquement inaudible. Et moi, en gentil grand frère que j'étais, je la regardai, feignant d'être affligé :

-N'aie pas peur.

Si elle savait que je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que l'anxiété la dévore, elle n'essayerait sans doute pas de me faire un sourire avec ses lèvres recousues. Soo Young m'avait pourri mon existence, mon oxygène, ma vie. Même lorsque je performais sur scène à mille lieux de sa présence, je pouvais voir ses yeux méprisables sur tous les visages de mes fans. Cette même convoitise... obsédante qu'elle me vouait au quotidien, quand nos parents étaient encore vivants.

-Enfonce-la doucement, s'il te plaît.

Tendant le bras, elle me présenta ses veines d'un bleu limpide. La libération était proche. Les voix avaient compris mon tourment, elles compatissaient, et elles m'avaient donné le courage d'être honnête avec mes sentiments. La vengeance n'était qu'une juste rétribution à ses actes. L'aiguille transperça la veine. Elle gémit, comme un petit animal blessé.

-Excuse-moi, Soo Young.

Pourtant, un rictus se dessina sur mon beau visage d'ange. Celle qui se prétendait être ma sœur était bien stupide. S'appuyant contre le mur, avec la télécommande, je redressai automatiquement le lit. Je ne voulais rien manquer du spectacle. Bientôt, ma sœur ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pour toujours.

-Grand frère, je me sens bizarre.

Son corps s'était figé.

-C'est normal.

Ses cicatrices se rouvraient, ravivaient les blessures, déchiraient les points de suture, en quelques secondes. Comme des billes, ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait et s'abaissait. Péniblement. Lentement. Elle étouffait. Le sang arrêtait de circuler. Son cœur ralentissait. Enfin, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps...

-Pour-quoi ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle était coriace. Moi qui pensais que cela serait foudroyant.

-Ce n'était pas ton médicament. C'était de la morphine, mélangé avec une autre saloperie que m' a fourni ton petit-ami.

Elle se décomposa, son regard était venimeux.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était tout ce qu'elle savait dire. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi.

-T'as joué avec ma vie, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas jouer avec la tienne ?

-Je te déteste, Chi Hoon.

-C'est réciproque, très chère.

Elle se racla la gorge, crachant du sang, pâteux. Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Quelques dizaines de secondes, tout au plus. Je soupirai devant cette pitoyable dernière scène. Même au bord du gouffre, elle arrivait encore à me décevoir. Quelle honte. J'avais bien fait de la supprimer de cette terre.

-Je… j'aurais tant…

Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur le drap écarlate. J'arquai un sourcil, perplexe.

-Voulu me tuer, j'imagine. Mais c'est trop tard.

Elle était morte. Désabusé, je refermai ses paupières ensanglantées et quittai la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Le spectacle auquel j'avais assisté était... beau. Ces hémorragies internes qui avaient fait pleuré ma sœur en silence : sublime. Je recommencerais bientôt. Pour Reita cette fois-ci, il faut qu'il découvre ce plaisir.

Yoochun claqua le carnet. Ce gars était un dingue. Tuer sa propre sœur, sans le moindre remord. Quelle case lui manquait-il ? Sans parler de l'autre fou-là, le petit-ami de la fille ! Sous la pression, une page s'arracha du livre. Ne pas lire, ne pas lire, ne pas lire.

« Tu aimes ça, on dirait, numéro 3. »

Chi Hoon n'avait pas pu faire pire, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne risquait rien en lisant ce bout de papier, se persuadait-il avec conviction. Non, rien du tout.

« Haha. Oui, vraiment. »

Ces êtres hybrides me dégoutent. Ils persistent à s'accrocher à la vie, à cette pale chimère qui à maintes et maintes reprises m'a fait miroité le bonheur. Enfermés dans ces tubes mortuaires, ils pleurent. Du moins, ceux qui le peuvent encore... Ces créatures me rappellent cette horreur que je pensais avoir tuée de mes propres mains. Dis-moi Reita, toi qui as réponse à tout, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'effacer de ma mémoire ? Il me hante. Quand je le regarde, mon cœur me fait si mal que c'en est insupportable. Aide-moi. Prends-moi dans tes bras, susurre-moi des mots doux et emmène-moi loin de lui. Je veux oublier Jaejoong parce que je...

Yoochun déchira la feuille. Impossible.

_3ème nuit, 04h09. Laboratoire 6, sous-sol 4._

_Grâce au pion, Yunho a franchi la ligne du non-retour. Si ce n'est pas merveilleux, ça, il est notre marionnette à présent. J'ai aussi réveillé la véritable nature de ton bien-aimé. Cela n'a pas été simple, mais ça en valait la peine. Il est certainement en train d'errer dans les couloirs en ce moment... Laisse-le s'amuser un peu. Il fait trop calme ici._

Les amphithéâtres, les halls, les salons, les salles à manger, les chambres, partout, rien. Personne, à l'exception de ses soi-disant amis qui déambulaient des corridors qu'il n'osait emprunter. Un miroir, un reflet. Peut-être le sien ? Peut-être celui de la personne figée derrière lui ? Il ne savait plus, tout était flou. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé cette nuit, c'était comme si un voile lui voilait les yeux, alternant l'irréel et le réel. Il rit nerveusement.

« Traître »

C'était à son tour de les entendre, maintenant. Chi Hoon lui avait promis qu'il serait épargné, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à tenir parole. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf, lui qui était si perspicace d'habitude ? Il se mit les mains sur la tête. Bonne question. Sa curiosité l'avait conduit à chuter. Bien qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas la véritable raison... Changmin ne désirait pas en savoir plus sur Jaejoong. Non, c'était bien plus qu'un simple questionnement de sa part, c'était une attraction beaucoup plus captivante, beaucoup plus forte. Lui-même ignorait cette intuition qui le poussait à commettre de telles aberrations, à les emmener de plus en plus en enfer, mais il s'en fichait. La folie n'avait pas besoin de raison pour passer à l'acte. Elle le faisait agir, sans réfléchir. Elle s'était emparé de lui et voilà où il en était à présent : perdu, seul, l'inutilité de son existence l'accablant. De toutes ses forces, il avait essayé changer mais il n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Quelle ironie. Il se regarda dans le miroir, presque écœuré de sa propre image.

« Déchet. »

Il avait envie de pleurer. Il regrettait. Plus jamais il ne pourrait être avec les autres comme avant. Partager, rire, jouer, chanter, aimer, vivre. Il les avait trahi. Il les avait tous vendu, pensant obtenir le bonheur qu'il avait toujours rêvé, et à la place, il avait tout perdu. Peut-être était-ce ce fameux prix à payer dont son bourreau lui avait parlé ? Un liquide rouge coula le long de ses tempes. Son reflet sourit. Un rictus diabolique s'esquissa sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait à s'approcher imperceptiblement de lui, la clarté de la lune filtrant à travers les stores. D'un bond, Changmin recula.

« Tu nous appartiens. Tu nous as vendu ton âme. »

Avec démence, ses doigts s'agitèrent, il perdait le contrôle. Il heurta la table derrière lui, le souffle coupé. La douleur ? Il devait la ressentir pour oublier cette hallucination, ce semblant d'alter ego. Il s'entailla violemment le bras avec les morceaux de verre estampillés un peu partout sur le tapis. Je ne délire pas, je ne délire pas, je délire pas. Plus il faisait abstraction de l'être flottant en face de lui, plus il discernait la chose. C'était une simple ombre, sans visage. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Dégage. Ne t'approche pas.

Peu importe, Chi Hoon essayait se jouer de lui avec un de ses pantins, encore une fois. Et ça ne marchera pas.

« Tu ne nous échapperas jamais. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de le menacer davantage ; le reflet avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée opalescente. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre. Changmin se laissa tomber par terre, excédé, sa main droite serrant sa blessure. Il était au plus bas.

« Tu es si faible. »

À quoi bon lutter ? Il était déjà perdu. Il entendait les voix plus que n'importe qui, d'ailleurs, c'était à peine s'il avait encore le contrôle de lui-même. Depuis quelque temps, il avait faim. À en crever. Il pourrait manger n'importe quoi, tant que cela se mange, bien sûr. Et ça le faisait peur. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Les pulsions étaient rares certes, mais elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. La folie gagnait du terrain, les voix le transformaient, sa personnalité s'effaçait. Bientôt, il serait comme les résidents ; ou mieux, s'il se faisait attraper par une créature, un cadavre. Blasé, il regarda le plafond. Blanc. La seule chose qui lui semblait pure dans cet endroit diabolique et qui lui rappelait sans le vouloir l'hôpital. Il sourit. Quelle vie de merde il avait eu. Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement criard et continue, le faisant sursauter et pousser une exclamation de surprise.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas mourir.

Une nouvelle voix. Génial. Cette nuit était pleine de surprises, dis donc. Que serait la prochaine ? Il se releva avec peine, et se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'alarmait le plus. C'était la première personne -vivante- qu'il rencontrait. Du moins, à ce qu'il paraissait. Méfiant, il s'avança de quelques pas, l'inconnue l'observant comme un petit animal blessé. Et ça l'agaçait. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait hormis ce manoir, c'était inspirer la pitié.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, le regard sombre.

-J'ai tellement de noms que je ne sais plus lequel est le vrai. C'est embêtant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. De mieux en mieux.

-Pas vraiment, un faux nom fera l'affaire. Qui prétendez-vous être ?

-Soo Young.

-C'est jolie.

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Cette situation lui était familière. Beaucoup trop. Il avait fait l'erreur une fois. Pas deux. Il n'accepterait pas, quoiqu'elle dise. En plus, cette femme avait quelque chose de ... dérangeant. La même aura, les mêmes yeux, pire encore, les mêmes lèvres rosées que celui qui était venu le voir quelques semaines auparavant. Plus il l'observait, plus cela lui paraissait évident.

-Non, merci. Je m'en passerez très bien.

-Même si, contrairement à celui de Chi Hoon, celui-là peut sauver vos amis ?

C'était une copie conforme de ce salopard, en féminin. Il avait envie de lui tordre le coup, de reprendre ce que l'autre lui avait volé. Il déglutit, tentant de refouler ses états d'âme. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, sa proposition était assez attrayante. Elle lui donnait peut-être une chance de se racheter...

-Alors ? insista-elle, prolongeant volontairement sur le mot afin de le couper dans ses pensées.

Déstabilisé, il lâcha dans un soupir presque inaudible :

-Qui êtes vous ?

Elle quitta son champ de vision et parti s'asseoir sur une chaise près du sofa, contournant soigneusement la table brisée.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, qui sait ? Après tout, on ne peut faire confiance à personne ici.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas accepter.

Elle soupira, passablement contrariée. Il était énervant. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle essayait de l'aider, et non l'inverse. En plus, Soo Young n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle... Son frère et l'autre dégénéré étaient à sa poursuite.

-Mon corps sera à votre disposition.

Changmin se retint de rires. Comme s'il avait besoin de s'envoyer en l'air maintenant. Sa vie était bousillée, sa santé mentale douteuse, et ses proches... peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Elle se fit plus pressante :

-On dirait que vous ne comprenez pas ce que cela signifie. Demandez à Yoochun, il devrait le savoir, lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux, piqué à vif. C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

-Comment le connaissez-vous ?

-Les murs ont des oreilles. ricana-t-elle.

Il serra les poings. Il n'avait pas le choix ; il était forcé de s'incliner, de demander, voire même d'accepter ce qu'elle souhaitait.

-En quoi consiste votre marché ?

-Éliminer Jaejoong et les autres seront libres. Cela dit, je ne peux garantir si cela sera le cas de tout le monde.

Si la mort d'une personne pouvait être bénéfique à tous les autres, pourquoi pas.

« Quelle cruauté. Tu n'as pas de sentiments envers lui ? Tu es décidément un assassin, un des nôtres. »

Il grimaça. Il avait vraiment un problème. Il continua :

-Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

-Il est la source de tous les problèmes. C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes ici. Vous avez accepté le marché de mon frère, je me trompe ? Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est lui qui est venu à vous, et non l'inverse. De plus, votre soit-disant ami ne prétend pas ce qu'il dit être.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

-Beaucoup. Il est comme moi.

Changmin avait mal au crane. C'était trop d'information pour lui d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Jaejoong... Cette manie d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, et d'être délaissé, l'avait beaucoup affecté, même s'il ne le montrait à personne. Pas même à Junsu qui partageait souvent sa chambre. Mais bon, de là à remettre en cause tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés... Loin de là.

« Fais-le ! Fais-le ! »

Que faire ? Et si ce que Soo Young disait était ... vrai ?

S'accrochant aux ombres, collant sa peau contre le papier peint, Jaejoong trainait son corps le long des murs froids, las. Silencieusement. Sans se plaindre une seule seconde du fardeau qui l'oppressait et qui le détruisait nuit après nuit. Il n'avait pas de temps. Car il n'avait plus le temps. Les voix s'approchaient, elles susurraient à travers les murs suintants du manoir. Il pouvait ne pas les écouter. Mais il pouvait les entendre, les voir, les sentir s'imprégner insidieusement au plus profond de sa chair, dans les moindres recoins de son âme.

« L'agonie est un plaisir et la mort, un cadeau. Le meilleur présent que tu puisses offrir aux autres. »

Toute sa mémoire avait été annihilée depuis cette nuit. Depuis son premier cadeau, il ne savait plus rien. Qui il était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Qui il aimait ? Les voix lui avaient tout pris. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il mourrait d'envie d'offrir la mort, à nouveau. C'était jouissif de dépiauter un corps, d'écouter les cris discordants des cobayes, d'essayer de nouvelles expériences et de découvrir les passages secrets du manoir grâce aux organes. Jaejoong arriva dans le laboratoire, au sixième sous-sol. Il avait besoin de se cacher, de vivre une autre illusion. Celle d'être sauvé. Il s'emprisonna dans un caisson. Les voix l'épargneraient. Oui, il n'avait pas encore utilisé cette boîte. Il n'avait pas tué de cobayes. Ils étaient encore dans leurs prisons, inconscients, simplement empoisonnés -comme lui- à la dernière phase.


	3. Love And Others Disasters

**Notes **: Apparemment, vous avez de la chance. Je pensais mettre au fur et à mesure la suite dès que j'ai un petit peu des revieuws mais je me suis dit : « Naaaaa mets tout d'un coup » *rires* Ce chapitre est déjà l'avant dernier, je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin donc à partir de maintenant, il va falloir attendre looooongtemps avant d'avoir la suite *sors* Je la posterais s'il y a au moins un(e) interéssé(e) :p Sinon, j'oubliais le ptit warning pour le **lemon**, et comme toujours, rating M pour la violence psychologique et les scènes un peu gore.

Bonne lecture à tous ~

Et les lecteurs de l'ombre, manifestez-vous *o*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre II : Love And Others Disasters<span>**

_4ème nuit, 05h34. Salle d'attente 2, 3ème étage._

_J'ai peur. Je pensais avoir tout effacé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me souviens de lui... Il n'est jamais vraiment parti. Il est toujours là, à l'intérieur du trou qui me sert de cœur. Pourquoi j'essaye à nouveau de faire partie de sa vie si c'est pour le détruire de la manière la plus grandiose qui soit ? Fais-moi oublier, vite... _

Il n'était pas du genre à offrir son corps, ni encore moins son âme. Junsu le savait, il connaissait trop bien son ami pour se tromper. Il avait imaginé ce qu'il venait de voir. Oui, c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Désabusé, il referma la porte de sa chambre, décidé à plancher sérieusement sur l'écriture de sa nouvelle chanson.

À l'extérieur, derrière le bureau du manager, se tenait Changmin, confus. Chi Hoon le jaugeait avec un air condescendant. Quelle naïveté, vraiment. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle transparaissait de son visage, ses traits étant encore bien enfantins aux yeux de son vis-à-vis. Et ce dernier n'allait pas se priver d'une occasion pareille, cela allait de soit. Amusé, il s'empara d'une chaise et s'assit en face de lui, comme s'il lui intimait l'ordre de lui baiser les pieds. Chi Hoon comprenait pourquoi Reita l'avait envoyé ici, à sa place. À cause de son impatience, il les aurait certainement tous tués et le rituel n'aurait pas abouti.

-Quelle est ton vœu ?

Interloqué, Changmin le regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux si sombres, si profonds. Que cela le grisait ; il avait entre ses mains une opportunité en or, présentée sur un plateau d'argent : réaliser un fantasme, peu importe qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Il déglutit :

-Je veux connaître le secret de Jaejoong, je veux savoir ce qu'il me cache...

L'autre sourit.

-Es-tu conscient de ce que cela implique ?

-Oui, je le suis. Et du prix à payer aussi.

Les humains prenaient les démons pour des imbéciles.

-Je ne te pensais pas si lâche. Ce vœu n'est pas ce que tu désires réellement.

C'était pathétique. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas, pris la main dans le sac. Comme les autres, Changmin n'avait pas compris qu'il était venu non pas pour l'aider mais pour se nourrir de son être. L'utiliser, le jeter, puis le tuer en se servant de ses désirs inavoués, tous ces bleues ancrées au fond du cœur qui ne demandaient qu'à être gommé d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Que... Comment se fait-il que...

Comment avait-il deviné qu'il mentait ? Simple. Il avait été humain, lui aussi. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'appâter.

-Dis-moi, saurais-tu prêt à me les vendre pour ton bonheur ?

La lampe de chevet s'éteignit. Junsu s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Demain matin, il harcellera Yoochun afin qu'il lui ponde son quotat de mots niais pour la dernière strophe. La composition n'était pas son fort après tout.

Sur le pallier du troisième étage, un corps gisait au sol, penaud. Jaejoong avait oublié ses clefs. Elles étaient restées sur la table, à côté d'une statue à son effigie. Excédé, il passa nonchalamment la main dans ses cheveux ébènes. Il attendait que Yunho vienne lui ouvrir la porte, mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier. L'eau courrait. Apparemment, il prenait une douche. Et, accroupi contre cette porte, Jaejoong pouvait encore attendre des heures. En ce moment, son compagnon de chambre semblait tellement préoccupé qu'il rejetait inconsciemment les autres, s'isolant dans un mutisme perfide. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois... C'était loin de l'être. Jaejoong savait ce qui lui torturait l'esprit. Car contrairement à lui, il le vivait quotidiennement.

Yunho ferma les yeux. Comment chanter lorsque la passion n'y était plus ? Comment sourire lorsque son âme se lamentait constamment sur son sort ? Comment... vivre ? L'eau débordait du bain, la vapeur l'aveuglait et embrumait ses sens. Il avait oublié les réponses. Une goutte d'eau tomba du robinet, brisant le silence. Le plus affligeant dans l'état actuel des choses était qu'il avait failli à son devoir. Celui de protéger sa famille. Oui, Yunho avait eu peur. Il n'avait pas osé défier Chi Hoon. Ce... malade. Il était certes moins imposant que lui, mais rien que sa présence suffisait à le rendre fou. Énergiquement, il frotta avec le gant de toilette son cou, espérant enlever les marques bleuâtres qui s'étaient imprégnées sur sa peau légèrement halé. Il ne supportait plus de souffrir. Alors, à la place, il faisait souffrir quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait envoyé Changmin dans le bureau... Seul. Savait-il qu'il venait de les condamner à vie ? Savait-il seulement qu'en l'abandonnant à son sort, il perdrait tout ? Le destin était capricieux et pernicieux. On ne jouait pas avec sans en connaître les conséquences. Reprenant contenance, Yunho décida de quitter l'eau chaude qui l'enveloppait dans la torpeur.

Jaejoong se réveilla en sursaut. Des bruits se rapprochaient de lui. Comme un fou, il tambourina sur la porte, priant pour que Yunho se bouge les fesses par tous les moyens. Elles accouraient, les voix l'avaient retrouvé, à son grand malheur. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Jaejoong ? Non mais t'es dingue ! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Je...

Mais Yunho n'eut pas le temps d'invectiver davantage. Jaejoong s'était blotti dans ses bras, tremblant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sa respiration était chaotique, on aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de le poursuivre avec l'intention de le tuer.

-Ça va ?

Il le repoussa violemment. De justesse, Yunho se raccrocha au porte-manteau, complètement médusé. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Jaejoong ? S'était-il drogué ? Le manager l'avait-il encore agressé ? Les hypothèses se bousculant dans sa tête, il avait dû mal à se redresser et à tenir tête à son colocataire qui le dévisageait à présent comme s'il était une bête sauvage. Il soupira. Il en avait marre.

-Oui, je cherchais un moyen d'ouvrir la porte.

Marre de ces blagues stupides. S'il croyait que ça le faisait rire, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Bien profond.

-La prochaine fois, je te laisse dormir dans le couloir...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Non, je t'ai fait patienter dans le couloir, nuance.

Sans se faire prier, l'invité entra dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, feignant d'être épuisé et affligé. À quoi jouait-il ? Yunho lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de cette lassitude qui le dépouillait de tout, qui consumait son être... Le lui avait-il dit ? En réalité, non. Comme toujours, il lui avait caché la vérité, se taisant derrière un masque d'hypocrisie qu'il avait maintenant dû mal à porter.

-Jaejoong, tu me dois des explications.

-Pourquoi ? Rétorqua celui-ci en se vautrant plus grossièrement dans les coussins.

-Parce que tu me mets de mauvaise humeur. Tu crois qu'en apparaissant à moitié nu dans mon appartement, je vais te faire une fleur ?

-Correction : notre appartement. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tout le monde te met de mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais dormir avec Junsu ou Changmin. Ils arrivent à te supporter, moi non.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

-T'es vraiment qu'un con, tu le sais ?

-Avoue que ça te plaît de m'insulter.

-La ferme !

-Ça défoule, non ?

C'en était trop, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Le leader attrapa le portable qu'une fan lui avait offert et le jeta à sa figure, furieux. Mais Jaejoong l'évita d'un simple balancement de tête, un sourire narquois fièrement dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Y'a les fléchettes pour ça.

-Tu veux que je te tue ?

-Peut-être.

Silence. La réponse était évidente. Jaejoong éclata de rire, s'étouffant presque sous les yeux larmoyants de son partenaire de chambre. Il était de plus en plus difficile à calmer, de plus en plus difficile à vivre tout court, en fait. La moindre chose lui faisait péter un câble, sans raison particulière. Dans ces conditions, il avait adopté la méthode « être con et stupide » en espérant que ça le détresse un peu mais il fallait croire que cette astuce avait ses limites.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a de drôle ?

-Ta tête.

L'autre se laissa glisser contre le mur, las.

-Non mais réfléchis une seconde, comme si je voulais faire une chose pareille ? Yunho, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ?

-Rien.

-Arrête de mentir.

-Cause toujours. Je te boude.

Jaejoong quitta le sofa, excédé. Son attitude lui faisait de la peine. Il n'était plus lui-même ; il devenait comme ceux qui le tourmentaient dans ses cauchemars. Comme ces créatures difformes, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, avec qu'une seule envie : blesser.

-Alors c'était vous la cause de tout ce boucan. Vous avez vu l'heure ? 03h47.

Jaejoong détourna son regard et se figea sur place. Titubant, Yoochun était apparu dans le salon. Les yeux cernés, le teint blafard, les jambes chancelantes. C'était à peine s'il se tenait debout. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se demandait par quel miracle il s'était extirpé du lit.

-Adresse-toi à Yunho. J'y suis pour rien, moi.

Yoochun s'assit sur le fauteuil, baillant aux corneilles. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux mais il sentait que l'atmosphère était lourde, électrique. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Yunho. On aurait dit qu'il était en transe. Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, à moitié hilare :

-Arrête de te disputer, c'est mal, Yun Yun.

-Mais on se dispute pas, on s'amuse.

-Ha bon ? À quoi ?

-À simuler des choses. Répondit Jaejoong, le regard sombre.

-Quelle genre de chose ?

-Retourne dormir...

La porte d'entrée claqua. Une ampoule du lustre avait explosé, tamisant la lumière ambiante. Ils s'étaient tous tus, troublés. Car à part eux trois, personne d'autres n'avait les clefs de cet appartement. Des pas se rapprochaient, une ombre se dessinait dans l'encadrement du couloir soudain devenu lugubre.

-Hey !

-Changmin ? Demanda Jaejoong, perplexe.

-Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

-La prochaine fois, tu pourrais entrer d'une façon plus... conventionnelle ?

Yunho s'assit près de Yoochun, évitant soigneusement le regard de Changmin. Alors il était revenu en entier. Chi Hoon ne l'avait pas « mangé ». Il avait honte. Fuir ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas. En fait, plus les semaines défilaient, moins il ne se reconnaissait.

-J'essayerais. En tout cas, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Laquelle ?

-Nous partons en Nouvelle-Zélande pour deux semaines. Une certaine Soo Young nous invite à se détendre dans l'une de ses propriétés privées. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'on m'a dit, il s'agit d'un manoir situé à proximité d'une forêt. Ça va être fun.

Yoochun tomba du fauteuil.

-Sans blague ? Répète un peu.

-On va partir en vacances ?

-Comment ça se fait ? On était censé terminer l'écriture de notre nouvel album, puis commencer l'enregistrement dans les studios. Il a pété un câble LSM ou quoi ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes contre le fait d'avoir des vacances ? S'enquit Changmin, visiblement déçu.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre. Tu sais, le connaissant, il va nous demander de faire un photo shooting spécial pour nos fans ou un mini drama exclusif...

-T'as pas tort Jaejoong, mais bon, je veux y aller.

-Et moi aussi ! S'écria Junsu tout à coup sorti de nulle part, un ours en peluche à la main.

-Vous allez arrêter d'entrer et de sortir comme ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles, mon appartement n'est pas un moulin !

-Du calme Yun Yun, il va pas nous manger !

-Bande de rabat-joie...

Cette nuit-là, les Dieux de l'Est riaient et étaient heureux, pour la dernière fois. S'ils l'avaient su, ils en auraient profité jusqu'à ce que leurs rires les étouffent. Tous ensemble.

_5ème nuit, 16h41. Arrière cour de la résidence secondaire, B3._

_Je m'ennuie à mourir. Nos hôtes ont l'air d'avoir abandonné l'idée de survivre. Ils sont d'une mollesse sans nom, accroupis dans un coin, attendant l'heure fatidique... Pft. C'est pas marrant de les tuer s'ils ne réagissent pas. Tu n'aurais pas une idée, Chi Hoon ?_

Au bout d'un couloir, uniquement éclairé par des cierges, accrochés aux parois en bois où de sombres peintures étaient représentées, Junsu aperçut une chose, indicible. Elle rampait, en poussant à chaque traînée des cris déchirants. Abasourdi, il fit demi-tour et emprunta l'élévateur qu'il avait découvert derrière un pan du mur de la bibliothèque. Le manoir était une forteresse, dont l'étau se resserrait, indéniablement. Un labyrinthe, sans issue. L'aiguille du cadran rouillée s'arrêta sur le chiffre – 2 désincrustée de son alcôve. À la seconde même où il s'extirpa de la cage de l'élévateur, la grille se referma derrière lui, d'un coup sec. Perplexe, Junsu considéra le lieu. Sur le mur taché de sang, il lisait : « ABATTOIR ». Sans appréhension, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, tirant vers lui la porte à double battants en acier. D'épais cristaux, bariolés de pourpre, ainsi que d'immenses plaques de givre recouvraient le sol aussi bien que le plafond. Mais ce n'était pas le froid mordant qui empêchait Junsu de se mouvoir, des sacs, suspendus par de lourdes chaînes attachées à des crochets lui barraient le chemin. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageait, si saisissante, qu'il se demandait avec intérêt ce qu'ils renfermaient. Tant bien que mal, il avançait, se frayant un chemin à travers les immondices qui l'entouraient. Un murmure, étouffé. Junsu stoppa son pas. Un sac s'écroula à ses pieds, grouillant de vie.

« Ouvre-le »

Un liquide visqueux et émacié s'égouttait, par intermittence, le long des coutures. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Junsu s'accroupit. La curiosité était un vilain défaut. Il tendit sa main. Yoochun le lui disait tout le temps...

« Tu es libre »

Elle avait tant souhaité que quelqu'un lui dise ses mots. Elle avait tant souhaité que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne la délivrer de cet endroit terrifiant. Chaque nuit, la bête venait la déchiqueter, engloutissant même les rares morceaux qui osaient repousser. Ses ongles, inexistants, ne lui permettaient pas de percer le sac qui l'emprisonnaient, elle et la bête. Pourquoi ? Sa maman lui avait dit qu'elle serait sauvée si elle s'en allait de ce côté. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter son papa qui lui disait le contraire ; les deux scientifiques ne l'auraient pas trouvée et... Ils seraient tous ensemble. Junsu déchira le sac. Un rat lui mordit la main, avant de s'enfuir.

-Où sont mes yeux ?

Une petite fille... décharnée.

-Où sont mes cheveux ?

Le rat les avait dévorés.

-Où sont mes lèvres ?

Il avait tout... mangé. Les mains de Junsu tremblaient de rage alors qu'elles tenaient une partie de ses entrailles. Depuis combien de nuits criait-elle ? Depuis combien de nuits attendait-elle ? Il n'osait lui poser la question, ni encore moins entendre la réponse. Pourquoi tant d'injustice ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur eux ? Était-ce trop demander d'avoir une mort -un repos- convenable ? Il détourna son regard de la victime qui désormais agonisait à même le sol. C'en était trop... Il allait retourner dans ce maudit hall d'entrée, défoncer la porte et dégommer toutes les saloperies qui se présenteraient à lui, se dit-il en ramassant l'arme à feu près d'une bouche d'égout.

-Ils sont là, Chitose.

Junsu se retourna, horrifié. Chi Hoon le fixait, adossé contre un autre sac, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il vérifia si le pistolet était chargé. Parfait.

-La sensibilité ne te sied pas, Junsu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Moi ? Rien. Tu devrais plutôt demander à Reita ; c'est lui qui s'occupe des gosses ici.

Ladite Chitose rampa pendant quelques secondes dans sa direction et s'accrocha avec peine à sa jambe, agrippant le bord de son pantalon immaculé. Contrarié, il baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle bredouilla :

-Où est le paradis ? Je veux y aller.

Avec son pied, Chi Hoon lui écrasa la main avant de la projeter contre le mur recouvert de givre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante.

-Maintenant, tu y es.

Un insecte en moins.

Sans se poser de question, Junsu mit en joue son assassin. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un, la colère le pressant presque d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Vise bien, vise bien, se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

-Hoooo, siffla-t-il avec admiration, que crois-tu faire avec ça ?

-Ça ne se voit pas sans doute ?

Il s'approcha de lui en souriant, avant de poster sa gorge juste en face du canon.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tirer, je m'impatiente là.

Junsu tremblait. Tuer quelqu'un était plus difficile qu'il ne pensait.

-Je peux réaliser ton souhait le plus cher.

Silence.

-Tu veux que Yoochun t'appartienne ?

Finalement, Chi Hoon faisait ce qu'il avait toujours su faire de mieux : exploiter les frustrations des autres afin de mieux les ficeler dans sa toile. C'était une méthode infaillible. Comment refuser ce dont on avait toujours rêver, peu importe que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Reita lui avait demander de faire quelque chose pour le divertir. Il supposait que si les pions s'entredéchiraient encore plus, ça accélérait le processus. Il faut dire qu'il était du genre impatient et, surtout, impulsif.

-Non.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ?

-J'ai dit non. Hurla-t-il, les yeux révulsés. Je ne veux pas. Je veux pas lui faire du mal, je...

-Il n'aime plus Jaejoong.

-Ta gueule ! Je ne me ferais pas avoir comme Changmin. Au moins, toute cette merde aura eu le mérite de me faire comprendre une chose.

Que c'était drôle.

Un rire éclata, suivi d'un coup de feu, puis d'un autre et encore un autre... Junsu s'acharnait, lui criant entre les temps de rechargement de se taire, mais il continuait à rire de plus belle. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus... heureux. Les balles avaient beau le transpercer, à part endommager ses vêtements et le chatouiller, elles ne faisaient rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce que c'était comme monstre à la fin ? Junsu s'arrêta, haletant, le front trempé de sueur. Plus de munitions. Il était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

-Je dois te remercier, Junsu. Je n'avais plus ri comme ça depuis longtemps. Je dois avouer que j'avais même oublié comment faire.

Il lui jeta un regard sombre. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant ? Et où étaient les autres ?

Yunho soupira, le maître abusait de la situation, comme toujours. Même s'il n'était plus vraiment humain émotionnellement parlant, cela ne l'empêchait guère d'être dégouté de la torture que Reita infligeait à la sœur de Chi Hoon. Le sang, les couteaux, les scies, ... Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. En plus, ces dernières nuits avaient été horribles. Il lui avait fallu presque trois nuits pour se remettre de la drogue que lui avait administrée -de force- son ami, Changmin. Une autre, gaspillée en jouant à cache-cache avec les résidents de plus en plus agressifs. Et la dernière, il avait fini par céder... Au bord du suicide, on acceptait tout et n'importe quoi. Et ça, Reita l'avait très bien compris.

-Visse.

-Encore ?

- Oui, je veux qu'elle souffre. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est la responsable de la rébellion de tes camarades ?

-Non.

Yunho s'exécuta, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

-Dorénavant, tu sais ce qu'il te coûte de me désobéir. La prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas ta vue que je réclamerais, sois-en sûre. Tente à nouveau d'interférer dans mes plans, et je t'enferme dans la salle au dernier sous-sol. Dans une cage avec CKZ329 qui se fera sûrement le plaisir de te violer... Encore une fois.

Soo Young éclata de rires, tremblant frénétiquement sur sa chaise. Elle était déjà morte des centaines de fois, comme si elle allait encore ressentir quelque chose maintenant. Sa première mort avait été douce comparé aux autres qu'elle avait subi dans ce manoir. Son frère l'avait juste tuée en l'empoisonnant après un accident et son ex-petit-ami avait détruit le restant de son cœur en devenant l'amant de son frère.

-Vas-y, tu sais que j'aime ça.

-Vraiment ?

-De toute façon, cela ne ramènera pas Changmin à ton contrôle, et encore moins Junsu. Même si tu renforces les voix, ils ne seront pas affectés.

Un coup, noyé dans les cris. Suffisant pour faire gicler tout son sang sur sa chemise.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois retrouver Jaejoong. Fit Yunho en détournant le regard.

Reita lâcha le scalpel qu'il tenait entre ses mains et lécha le sang qui recouvrait ses lèvres, avant de railler sur un ton condescendant :

-Dis plutôt que tu veux détruire Yoochun, à travers lui.

-Vu sous cet angle, oui.

-Tu me fais rire, Yunho.

-Je veux juste qu'il soit à moi, il n'y a rien de drôle. Depuis trop longtemps il l'empoisonne et me le vole... Il ne le mérite pas.

-Si tu le dis.

Reita observa Yunho s'éloigner, avant d'enfiler son bandeau de travers. Se penchant vers la table, il s'empara du stylo qui trônait près de ses rapports éparpillés et sourit, malicieusement. Un rictus sec, sadique et tranchant, illuminant son visage. Changmin avait fait un excellent travail. Même si maintenant il essayait de s'enfuir pour racheter son erreur, il était trop tard. Oui, beaucoup trop tard pour réparer ce que sa trahison avait engendré.

_6ème nuit, 01h17. Laboratoire 4, 3ème sous-sol._

_J'ai échoué. Pardon. _

Quoiqu'il arrive, il devait lui mentir, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Les bougies s'éteignirent. Seul son visage blafard éclairait la pièce, les rideaux étant tirés et ne laissant rien pénétrer, pas même les candélabres à l'extérieur. Il se dégoutait. Il avait besoin d'amour, mais cet amour lui frappait au visage, lui lacérant le cœur. Il s'empara d'un morceau de papier, vierge.

**Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Quitte-moi. Qui...**

La porte s'ouvrit. Il lâcha sa plume. La lumière était venue. Pour ne jamais revenir finalement.

Junsu était vivant, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. L'autre dégénéré l'avait épargné. Il boita jusqu'à un escalier et s'assit sur la première marche, éreinté. Que faire ? Il n'avait plus d'armes pour se défendre, aucun moyen de communiquer avec les autres et il crevait de faim. Son corps était au bout du rouleau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne sombre. Une affaire de deux nuits, tout au plus. Même le sommeil lui manquait considérablement mais il n'était plus capable de fermer un œil. Des bêtes étranges, des cris, des gens envahissaient ses pensées s'il avait le malheur de le faire. C'était malheureux à dire mais le cauchemar était aussi bien réel que fictif.

« Rejoins-nous. »

-Non ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Cria Junsu en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Dans ce cas... »

Un cadavre dégringola les escaliers. Cool, un cadeau, railla-t-il en soupirant. Mais c'était loin de l'être. La chose se releva, sous les yeux exorbités de Junsu. Fuir était la seule solution possible dans son état. Soit il remontait l'escalier et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il l'attendait en haut ; soit il forçait le passage en poussant ce truc et il décampait vite fait bien fait.

« Haha »

Il fonça dessus, désespéré. Au moment où la collision devait avoir lieu, rien. Le vide, le néant. Il se retourna, interloqué ; il avait passé à travers... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Tout à l'heure, il en avait abattu un. Il avait vu, il avait même touché le sang visqueux qui s'échappait de ses blessures. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient ces gens errants dans le manoir ? Des fantômes ? Des zombies ? Quelle délire... Et voilà maintenant qu'il voyait Yunho.

-Yunho ?

Junsu se précipita à sa rencontre, se jetant dans ses bras malgré ses blessures.

-Putain, je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu as retrouvé les autres ?

Enfin, un peu d'espoir. Et surtout, quelqu'un de vivant, de normal.

-Je vais bien. Mais je n'ai retrouvé personne.

-Vraiment ? Murmura Junsu, le cœur serré.

-Non.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on est les seuls survivants, hein ? C'est pas vrai...

-Peut-être.

Il s'effondra en larmes, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait enduré tellement de choses... Et c'était loin d'être terminé, c'était ça le pire. Dire qu'il y avait même pas une semaine, ils étaient tous ensemble, au chaud, en train de s'amuser comme des petits fous. Rencontrer Yunho, comme ça, par hasard, alors qu'il était sur le point de rendre l'âme, lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment profité de la vie. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il jugeait comme acquises, normales, futiles, voire même inutiles. Il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière.

-Junsu, lâche-moi. Je dois y aller.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, abasourdi par ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te lâcherai pas. Ça fait je sais pas combien de nuits que je suis tout seul, j'vais peter un plomb. Puis, c'est dangereux de rester séparé, il y a des monstres bizarres un peu partout dans cette baraque ! Sans parler de ce gigolo de Chi Hoon qui m'a poursuivi hier.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux me laisser seul, imbécile ? Tu veux mourir ?

Il lui asséna un coup de poing, le faisant tomber lamentablement au sol. Junsu se frotta la joue et le regarda, sans comprendre.

-Je le suis déjà. Maintenant, laisse-moi. J'ai des choses à faire.

Yunho quitta son champ de vision. Il avait été abandonné, encore une fois.

La confusion le secoua de spasmes lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ce morceau de papier déchiré, chiffonné, abandonné auprès de ce corps désespéré. Non, pas lui... Pas Jaejoong... qui agrippait désormais sa jambe avec frénésie, les larmes aux yeux. Jaejoong n'était plus. Il s'était transformé comme les autres résidents du manoir. Paniqué, Yoochun le projeta contre le mur avec un violent coup de pied, sa tête impressionnant les briques en pierre de son sang vicié. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix... Son amant revint à la charge, rampant lentement et péniblement vers lui, le souffle entrecoupé de sanglots et d'étranges râles. Yoochun l'ignorait mais tout ce que Jaejoong désirait était de le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer tendrement l'espace d'un dernier instant, avant de lui avouer sa véritable nature. Mais les voix en avaient décidé autrement.

-Fais ce que je te dis.

-Non.

-Regarde-moi, regarde ce que je suis.

Il s'écorcha le ventre, à vif, afin de lui montrer là où il voulait en venir. Il devait le lui dire. Même s'il en mourrait, il fallait qu'il le sache... Le sang gicla. Yoochun ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi le frappait-il maintenant alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ? Il s'effondra par terre, se bouchant les oreilles. Non, non, non. Au milieu de ce chaos, une voix lui hurlait de le tuer. Et avec en plus ces murmures... ces pleurs... Ceux de Jaejoong. Il se redressa, tant bien que mal, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête et de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas finir comme les autres... Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui. Il n'était pas faible. C'était ce qu'inlassablement il ne cessait de se répéter, avant qu'il ne croise le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, tiraillé par la tristesse, la souffrance et le désespoir... Yoochun était paralysé.

-Quitte-moi.

Son cœur se serra. Son monde s'était écroulé, brisé en plusieurs milliers de petit morceaux, pour toujours. Quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait de ce cauchemar ? Quand est-ce que qu'il verrait le soleil et non cette obscurité qui l'absorbait progressivement ? Jaejoong lui avait demandé de l'abandonner, alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était tout pour lui... Un cauchemar, un cauchemar emboité dans un autre, à l'infini. Il lui essuya ses larmes, caressant le contour de son visage. Bien réel.

-Yoochun, quitte-moi.

Vivre.

-Je t'en supplie.

Sans lui.

-Fais-le.

Pour Jaejoong, ce n'était qu'un souhait.

-S'il te plaît.

Ce n'était qu'un cri.

-Fais-le.

Ce n'était que la rédemption.

-Pitié…

Que Yoochun venait de lui refuser.

Son amant quitta la pièce, interloqué, le bout de papier chiffonné entre ses mains. Finalement, Yoochun avait choisi de le garder auprès de lui, contre sa volonté. Les sentiments que Jaejoong dissimulaient dans les profondeurs de son être, il ne les avait pas compris. Parce qu'il était sourd. Yoochun écoutait son cœur, et non le sien. Peu importe ce qu'il endurait de la part des autres ou de lui-même, son cœur ne cessait de battre pour lui.

-Quitte-moi...

Avant que Jaejoong ne le lui brise cette nuit-là.

_7ème nuit, 07h01. Hall d'entrée._

_Ce n'est pas grave. Yunho est en action. Il a localisé l'horreur. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir si tout se passe comme prévu. Cet événement est quand même le début de la fin, ne l'oublions pas..._

D'un revers de la main, il essuya la sueur qui le noyait. Le cauchemar continuait, il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Cette chimère l'accablait de choses qu'il pensait avoir enfoui dans un passé latent. Et ce cercle n'avait pas de fin. Il tournait, sans cesse. Sous d'autres formes, sous d'autres visages. Il se retourna une énième fois vers le plafond immaculé. Quelque chose se dessinait. Son cerveau se détraquait. Ses membres ne répondaient plus. Elles arrivaient, ces voix qui s'esquissaient sur le plâtre, à l'encre de Chine, et qui désormais coulaient sur son corps pétrifié.

« Il nous appartient. Tu as refusé de le quitter mais tu finiras par le faire tôt ou tard. Parce que tu le détestes. »

Comme un possédé, Yoochun écarta ses draps et les jeta au sol, avant de courir devant la seule source de lumière qui filtrait de sa prison. Le souffle court, il ouvrit la fenêtre, claquant les volets contre les murs humides. Il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, embrasant directement une cigarette. Plus rien. Elles étaient parties. Il soupira, observant les corbeaux déchiqueter les restes d'une créature. Et s'il allait voir Junsu ? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, après l'avoir laissé seul. Écrasant ses mégots, il abandonna l'idée de dormir : il délirait, en étant éveillé. Distinctement, il entendait le bois craquer sous des pas feutrés. Et cela était impossible, Yoochun le savait. Personne ne vivait dans ce manoir. Il n'y avait que des monstres ici.

-Tais-toi.

-J'y peux rien, c'est pas moi.

Las, il tituba vers la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Une ombre apparut sur le pallier, il se cacha instantanément derrière. Finalement, ces hallucinations n'étaient pas tous des rêves... Ils se rapprochèrent de sa cache. Lentement. Très lentement. Yoochun discerna un déclic, la poignée avait été forcée.

-Entre.

-D'accord.

Il inhala profondément. Ils avaient pénétrés la pièce à coté, et non la sienne. Mais quelque chose le titillait. L'ombre qu'il avait entr'aperçu quelques secondes à peine ressemblait à Jaejoong. Il se précipita sur son lit, déplaçant un tableau au dessus. Il était trop tard pour fuir maintenant...

-Tu as peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne ?

Ce ton dur et froid lui était familier. Yoochun se rapprocha imperceptiblement du trou percé dans le mur qui dévoilait l'intérieur de la chambre voisine.

-Non.

Il vacilla en arrière, essayant de contrôler un fou rire. L'un de ses luxuriants cauchemars était en train de se réaliser sous ses yeux. Yunho ne manquait pas d'humour. Il s'imaginait vraiment qu'il toucherait à Jaejoong sans son autorisation.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Mais c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire…

Apparemment, c'était le cas. Sans crier garde, il plaqua brutalement Jaejoong contre le mur qui juxtaposait cet pièce bordélique. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers son cou, un sourire pernicieux retroussa ses fines lèvres. Ses gestes étaient lents, précis, calculés. Comme s'il savait que Yoochun l'observait en ce moment même.

-Lâche-moi !

Même si un mur dérisoire le séparait d'eux, la voix suppliante de son amant le fit frémir de rage. Il semblait si vulnérable devant Yunho que c'en était affolant. Yoochun avait l'impression qu'il lui lançait un appel au secours, son regard étant tourné dans sa direction. Il serra le poing, avalant sa salive de travers. Le voyait-il seulement ?

-Arrête-moi alors.

L'air était presque palpable : brûlant, électrique, empoisonné. Il emplissait littéralement l'appartement de sa contenance, scandé par la respiration saccadé que s'échangeait Jaejoong et Yunho. Il déboutonna sa chemise, la balançant par terre et, avec un air de suffisance, il attrapa son menton, le considérant de haut. Yunho n'incarnait en rien la personne que Yoochun connaissait si bien depuis des années.

-Regarde-moi, Jaejoong.

L'interpellé en question était effrayé. Du moins... c'était l'émotion qu'il essayait de faire transparaître, avec son regard fuyant, ses mains tremblantes et ses jambes chancelantes. Jaejoong savait qu'il était observé. Il le ressentait. Et il allait donner un spectacle inoubliable à son mystérieux admirateur. Il sourit. Yunho commençait à perdre patience, sa main caressant le contour de son visage, fébrilement.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

Yunho fronça les sourcils, Jaejoong frottait son corps contre sa peau nue.

« Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi ? Il t'utilise. Juste pour se satisfaire. Il te faut un tableau ou un dessin pour que tu comprennes ? T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Je dis ça pour ton bien, tu le sais au moins ? Contrairement à lui, tu comptes pour moi. Alors écoute-moi, Yoochun ! »

Junsu... Il s'incrustait vraiment partout, même quand il n'était pas là. Il soupira. À l'exception de Jaejoong, Junsu était la seule personne qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. À sa juste valeur, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Yoochun avait envie de s'enterrer dans un trou, seul, misérable, supplicié avec ses angoisses afin de ne plus jamais le revoir. Là, en regardant Yunho se faire touché par Jaejoong, il avait compris qu'il avait profondément blessé son meilleur ami. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Junsu se trompait. Yoochun en était sûr. Jaejoong était son âme sœur. L'être humain qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Celle qui avait un sens.

Jaejoong s'empara des lèvres de Yunho, sans ménagement, pénétrant sa bouche, entrainant sa langue dans une lutte sans merci. Il étouffait Yunho qui s'agrippait désespérément à lui comme s'il voulait aspirer son âme. Après quelques minutes, il finit par relâcher son emprise, laissant Yunho sans force. Pendant un bref instant. Car Jaejoong lui léchait le cou à présent, mordillant sa pomme d'Adam, avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, caressant lascivement son ventre avec sa langue. Ils glissaient tous les deux contre le mur froid, sous le regard de Yoochun, impuissant. Et si Junsu avait raison ?

Non, il avait beau attirer Yunho contre lui, s'enivrer de son parfum pendant des minutes entières, suçoter langoureusement sa peau, Yoochun ne doutait pas de l'amour de Jaejoong. Pas un seul instant. Même lorsqu'il déboucla sa ceinture, le regard avide, les mains voyageuses, la langue pressante. Même lorsqu'il jeta le pantalon de Yunho au loin, le maintenant fermement plaqué contre le mur d'une main autoritaire.

-Là… Je te reconnais. Tu agis toujours comme une catin, avec un appétit insatiable, je dois dire.

-Tais-toi, imbécile. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Douter était si facile, à la portée de tous, que l'on fût lâche ou non. Par contre, croire était pour les fous. Yoochun était un rêveur, un dingue, un imbécile. Il croyait qu'il allait sortir de ce manoir. Il croyait en l'amour de Jaejoong, il croyait... tellement de choses. Se voilait-il la face ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

Yunho sourit.

Yoochun aimait croire, parce que cela lui permettait de survivre dans ce monde. Cet univers, perverti par le mensonge, presque figuré sur le visage angélique de Jaejoong où tout était illusion. Éphémère, comme un papillon de nuit. Blasé, son amant se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Chose qui aurait pu le rendre dingue s'il avait été l'objet de ses désirs. Jaejoong approcha sa bouche de l'entrejambe de Yunho, complètement excité à présent. Avec application, il le léchait, de bas en haut, lentement, afin de le faire languir encore plus. Yunho faisait peine à voir. Il n'était qu'un pantin dans les mains de Jaejoong. Était-ce tout ce qu'il désirait de lui ? Son corps ? Visiblement, Jaejoong n'avait aucun problème à le lui donner. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il détestait son corps. S'il savait ce qu'il était en réalité, Yunho ne serait pas en train de se délecter de son toucher... Et Yoochun non plus. Mais, il n'était plus. Il n'existait plus. Lui et Yoochun avaient cessé d'exister depuis cette nuit-là. À l'heure qu'il était, son amant devait être quelque part dans les bras de Junsu, en train d'essayer d'oublier son existence. Maintenant, seul comptait sa survie. Jaejoong se fit plus pressant, accentuant ses mouvements de succion. Yunho gémit, repoussant avec sa main le visage de son vis-à-vis, irrité. Jaejoong s'essuya la bouche, soutenant son regard, avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il l'avait mordu.

-Fais ça encore une fois, et je t'assure que je te le fais regretter.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur ? Laisse-moi rire.

Sans crier garde, Yunho s'empara du col de la chemise de Jaejoong et, se relevant, le projeta sur le lit à baldaquin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tu devrais.

Jaejoong serra les dents. Mieux valait le satisfaire et se taire, cela limiterait les dégâts. Silencieusement, il observa Yunho, nu, s'avançait vers lui. Sur le coup, Jaejoong avait honte. Il le trouvait beau, désirable, excitant, alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il avait surtout envie de le tuer. Yunho s'assit à ses côtés, l'air sombre.

-Excuse-moi, Jae.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as plus envie ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Yoochun, tu l'aimes. Je sais que...

Il happa ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que Yunho parle de lui ? Il devait l'oublier, l'effacer, le supprimer de sa vie ! Il savait les conséquences s'il n'y parvenait pas... Il le savait. Il avait fait l'erreur une fois, pas deux. Jaejoong approfondit le baiser, ondulant son corps contre le sien, lui intimant presque l'ordre de monter sur lui.

-Oublie-le, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il était un passe-temps comme un autre.

Yunho sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Car contrairement à son vis-à-vis, il connaissait l'identité de la personne qui les observait depuis le début. Et ça le faisait jouir. Amusé, il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, avant de titiller la partie interne avec sa langue. Yunho s'amusait à la rentrer et à la retirer, lascivement, comme s'il mangeait une glace de son parfum préféré, la vanille.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il est temps d'enlever tout ça...

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Avec une lenteur effroyable, Jaejoong fit glisser les derniers morceaux de tissu qui séparaient le leader de son objectif : le sexe. Yunho n'en pouvait plus, il allait le rendre dingue. Son regard provocateur faisaient passer tellement de choses à la fois qu'il se sentait submergé par les émotions de Jaejoong. Envie, passion, folie, amertume, ainsi qu'une tristesse insoupçonnable... Yunho était mort depuis des nuits et voilà qu'il vivait, à nouveau. Il attira Jaejoong contre lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur, ses mains dévalant et explorant son corps dans les moindres détails. Il poussait son partenaire dans ses retranchements, ce dernier ne cessait de gémir de le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais Yunho ne le voulait pas. Il souhaitait encore profiter de lui... Profiter de cet instant, pour détruire à petit feu l'amour qu'éprouvait Yoochun à son égard. Oui, qu'il puisse admirer son âme-sœur perdue dans ses bras avant qu'il ne la lui arrache. Pour toujours. Avec violence, il écarta les jambes de Jaejoong qui se cambrait contre le montant du lit, haletant, son torse s'abaissant et se soulevant à une vitesse folle.

-Yunho, prends-moi.

Il l'observait reprendre son souffle, tant bien que mal.

-Yunho...

Il esquissa un sourire.

-À 4 pattes.

Il se retourna et sans aucune autre préparation, il entra en lui. Surpris, Jaejoong cria sous la soudaine douleur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi rapide. Depuis tout à l'heure, Yunho s'amusait à le caresser, à le faire gémir, à le faire languir, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Jaejoong avait très bien remarqué son petit manège, car il le pratiquait souvent avec Yoochun... Avant. Mais son supplice était plus doux. Les larmes aux yeux, Jaejoong s'accrocha au tapis, ses allers et venues se faisant de plus en plus brutales dans son corps ébranlé par tant d'acharnement. Sa violence le violait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, du moment qu'il l'oubliait. Yunho se décala et le pénétra de nouveau, toujours plus profondément. Il était grisé par le plaisir, sa vue s'étant brouillée.

-Je te fais autant d'effet, Jae ? Susurra le leader en embrassant lentement son dos, le souffle entrecoupé de râles rauques.

Il ouvrit les yeux, reprenant contenance. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible... Était-il désespéré au point de ne plus contrôler son propre corps ? Non, cela l'étonnerait fort...

-Je suis en manque. Tais-toi et satisfais-moi.

-Tu n'es pas en position pour me donner des ordres.

-Vraiment ?

Jaejoong se dégagea de son emprise et, le repoussant contre le matelas, grimpa à califourchon sur lui, maintenant fermement ses poignées.

-Tu disais ?

Yunho se mordit la lèvre, contrarié. Il n'avait pas prévu que Jaejoong se rebelle. À la base, c'était lui qui devait l'utiliser, pas l'inverse. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dominer aussi facilement... Surtout quand son tortionnaire était blessé. Yunho distinguait très bien les blessures et les entailles profondes qui étaient incrustées dans sa chair et qui recouvraient sa peau d'albâtre. Même si avec le temps, elles s'étaient quelque peu estompées et que Jaejoong les dissimulait grâce à son pouvoir. Il les voyait. Reita et les voix lui avaient expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Yoochun. Et Yunho allait appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Imperceptiblement, alors qu'il l'embrassait, il serra sa main avec force autour de son bras droit. Jaejoong se figea, la douleur se diffusant rapidement dans tout son corps. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas résister.

-Tu as gagné, je te laisse me prendre... Souffla-t-il à contre-cœur.

Mais il l'entraina contre le mur, réduisant sa plainte à néant, les draps valsant au sol. Yunho avait dû mal à se contenir. Sa détresse l'excitait beaucoup trop.

-Voilà qui est mieux...

Écartant ses fesses, il s'enfonça en lui, encore. Cette-fois-ci, Jaejoong ne pût se retenir : il hurla son nom tellement fort que le leader s'empara de ses lèvres afin d'étouffer son cri. Il ne le savait pas si démonstratif. Simulait-il ?

-Tout le monde va t'entendre...

-On s'en fout, il n'y a personne.

Il rit. Jaejoong détestait Yunho. Ses mots doux exhalaient un mensonge aussi parfumé que la peste. Il l'avait senti, lorsque Yunho lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre dans ce couloir lugubre. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, et Jaejoong ne désirait pas la connaître. S'il avait accepté de coucher avec lui, c'était pour une seule raison : oublier. Et essayer de vivre, s'il en avait encore le droit. Car les règles de ce lieu s'appliquaient à tous, sans exception. Depuis le début, il n'était qu'un pion pour le rituel. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire... À bout, Yunho finit par se libérer en lui. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, c'était indéniable.

-Merci, c'était amusant.

Après tout, Jaejoong avait toujours servi à ça : le divertissement.

Son fidèle briquet à la main, le regard sombre, Yoochun quitta sa chambre.

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Depuis quand ?


End file.
